Ingrid von Marburg
' Countess Palatine Ingrid von Marburg' is the current identity of a very ancient witch who has crept into the higher ranks of the aristocracy to add power and wealth to her boundless wickedness. She is one of the few remaining "true witches". As attested by herself, she has assumed various identities throughout her life, including Hecate, Medea, and Bathory. Although not much is known about Ingrid's life, it is known that she was born sometime during early antiquity and is credited with ending the Scythians, the Magyars, and instigating the fall of Rome. Relatives *Gerold von Marburg (husband) † *Sebastian von Marburg (son) *Arabella von Marburg (son) *Archer von Marburg (daughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Witchcraft: As an ancient and powerful witch, having been alive for millennia, the Countess is in control of sophisticated abilities and powers far greater than those practiced by most other witches. Her own magic is superior due to her advanced age, and she is arguably one of the most powerful, if not the most, witch in existence, proven by the fact that she was once worshipped as the goddess Hecate in ancient times and as a pagan siren in 17th century Germany. Astral Projection: Unlike most witches with this ability, the Countess is able to remain conscious in her physical body while astral projecting, an incredible feat which is almost never achieved by witches. When implementing this ability, she can virtually be in multiple places at once. Blooming: The Countess is able to heal and rejuvenate her body by bathing in the blood of young females. By rubbing blood over her body, she restores and maintains her beautiful and youthful appearance. She can also use blood baths to heal injuries, whether minor or major. However, she is powerful enough to heal minor injuries through sheer force of will. Hydrokinesis: The Countess has demonstrated an affinity for water, using it as her conduit to achieve her own goals. She often uses her control over water to kill other individuals by making them drown from within. *''Atmokinesis:'' She is powerful enough to assume complete control over the weather, as seen when she invoked a storm over Salem, alerting the local witches of her presence. Though she has shown an incapability of doing so when trapped within the place that serves as a source of power for another witch, as seen when within the Salem church with Mary Sibley. It is unknown if Mary's allegations of the Countess requiring tears to invoke rain are true or just an assumption on her part. Telepathy: The Countess is capable of high-level telepathy, which allows her to invade other people's minds as well as read their thoughts. She usually performs such a feat through a kiss, allowing her to penetrate the minds of her victims and see their secrets. She is capable of creating dream-like states within the human mind, which she achieves through physical contact or by using water as a conduit when her target is at a large distance away. *''Psychometry: She is highly psychometric and can detect the presence of spirits nearby, as well as roughly determine the location of a person from a distance. 'Immortality:''' However, the Countess' most noteworthy ability is to continue living after dying. This is possible only due to the fact that her original body is stored in an ancient sarcophagus, thus preserving a vital part of her soul and protecting her from truly dying, making her an immortal. However, if any harm comes to her original body, the Countess herself will be rendered mortal and killable. It is not yet clear on how her resurrection works, whether upon each death she possesses a new body or if the process is more long-lasting, such as an actual reincarnation into a new entity. Category:Witches